Evil Kitty Cat equals Horny Ikuto
by Kacy-X-Kisshu-4evr
Summary: Ive had this for a while and thought I'll post it. Enjoy!


(Starter)

Amu is a girl who is terrified of cats, she is scared to death by them. Though no one knows where this fear came from, it is quite obvious that she can't even stand to be near them, and would rather be swimming unprotected with sharks. With her sister ,Ami, loving pets and a mother who gladly adopts them off the street, caring for them till they are healthy enough to be adopted into a permanent family, Amu considers her life hell. What she doesn't know is, the real hell, is just pawing at her door step.

(story)

As if being woken up by meows isn't hard enough, one crept into her room, and was now kenning on her chest, that was when a horrific scream filled the house.

"Eeeek! MOM! T-theres a CAT in my room!" she hollered, flinging her covers and pillows all over, trying to get the cat off without hurting it.

"Amu," her mom whispered softly, slowly creeping inside and picking up the cat. "Its just a cat, you need to get over your fear, its silly and stupid to be afraid of cats. Get up and get ready for school." she stated monotone, a dull look in her eyes as she looked down on her daughter.

"Yes mom..." Amu mumbled, watching her mother gather up all the cats and slam her door. After a while of hearing her heavy foot steps tread down the stairs, she got up and walked over to her closet, to pull out her black and purple ruffle skirt and a skin tight black t-shirt with the 'I'm a Monster' logo . "Why is it always my door those things gather by? Why don't they go cling to Ami's or moms? It's like they love the sent of fear, its like cat nip I guess, evil demons."

(on the way to school, Amu's POV)

Rushing over to Rima, I got the strange feeling I'm being watched. "Rima! We're going to be late!" I called out, even though we have over an hour of free time.

"Amu! Look at you! Your covered in cat hair again! You are going to move in with me whether you want to or not." Rima shouted, looking over my clothes as if she wanted nothing more then to rip them off there and then.

"Sorry! Not my fault those devils have fur..." I mumbled, looking at the evil cats hiding in the allies. "That's strange, their usually out crowding around me by now..."

"Your right. Come on, the entrance gate is just up ahead, I heard that we're getting a new student today!" She called, next thing I know I was panting in a chair next to her. '_Holy shit that was fast!_'

The teacher was calling out names while checking the chairs. "Amu, check. Rima, check. Saaya, check. Yuki, check. Hina, check. Kukai, check. Utau, check. Tadasa, check. Usui, check. Masaya, check. Check, check, And check. Okay, Now students, I have an announcement. We have a new student come in and I would like it if you all treated him with respect and help him out. Come in and introduce your self." he rambled monotone.

He slid open the door slowly, and stepped in fluently, almost as if to show off himself, like an alpha male strutting to attract a female. His navy blue hair reflecting the sunlight brilliantly, swaying with his long strides. Tight yet baggy black jeans clung to his legs, and a baggy gray t- with a black panther on the front, clothed in mist. His hungry eyes looked us over, while a deadly smirk hugged onto his lips. I was startled, and Rima was glowing red with a murderous intent. There was an eerie silence that clothed the room, as all of the other girls, excluding myself, Rima, and Utau, held their breath. "Yo, my name is Ikuto." his husky voice quoted, with a lazy tone, as all the girls who held their breath squealed in excitement.

His eyes met mine and I looked down a little, unaware of what might happen. '_Why is he staring at me? I feel like hes going to-_'

"Oh my gosh! Hes checking me out! I hope he comes over here! He is so fucking hot!" the girl to the right of me whispered to her friends. '_Stupid, thinking he was looking at me. Why would anyone want to look at me._'

"Alright Ikuto, you may sit anywhere you want" the teacher grumbled, looking at the excited girls squealing and begging him to sit with them. He sighed and mumbled to himself quietly, "Back in my day, girls weren't even allowed so go to school, and guys didn't wear freaky shirts..."

Ikuto ignored the teacher and walked straight to the back of the class room, where he pulled out a chair and sat right behind me. '_Shit! Why did he sit behind me? I'm over reacting right? He wouldn't care about some freaky girl like me. Yeah! He probably sat there to check out all the other girls! Hes a pervert! that's it. But why behind me? Why-_' "Ah!"

"Oops, My foot slipped." he stated blankly, while I was blushing like a mad woman.

'_H-h-he slipped his foot under my chair and pulled me! He pulled my chair!_' "I-its okay..." I mumbled softly, glancing up to Rima for help, but she was gone. "R-Rima? W-where did you go?" I whispered softly. There was a neatly folded piece of paper on her desk, and picking it up, sent chills down my spine. Fingers shaking as I unfolded it, the quickly scribbled letter hit me like a face palm. '**Amu, I have been transferred to a new class and am unable to help you. Good luck :p**' '_Rima! You left me with this freak of nature!_'

"Mister teacher man, can Amu guide me to the office? I forgot to pick up some paper..." the freak of nature spoke. "And also maybe to my next class?"

"Yes Ikuto, Amu you may take your things as well" he grumbled. '_um... what?_' Looking back at Ikuto, he had a smirk on his face, and I felt like I have just entered the lions den.

"Come on then. I don't want to be made late." and with that he gathered up his books and walked out the door.

"H-Hey! You don't know where you're going!" I called out as I scrambled up after him, all the other girls growled.

(Ikuto POV)

Watching the bubble gum girl rush after me in her haste, forgetting she is the one who is so post to lead me, I walk up the steps to the roof and peek back as she follows, a confused look on her face. "I think this is the door!" I fluently lied, her dumbfounded face far too much to resist.

"Um, Ikuto, t-that's the roof... We aren't allowed up there..." she mumbled quietly, looking around like she's going to get in trouble. "The office is way on the other side of the school"

"I know, but this is much more fun." and before she could speak, I grabbed her wrist and yanked her onto the roof, locking the door behind me, the high fencing surrounding the roof meant no escape. She immediately yipped and ran to open the door.

"What the hell Ikuto! We aren't allowed up here!" she yelled, crouching to the floor. I on the other hand smirked as my cat ears and tail popped out.

"Its alright, I don't even really go to this school," I whispered into her ear, couching in a way so that I practically had her trapped underneath me. "And nether do you, my little mouse." she looked up and saw my ears, then screamed.

"C-c-c-c-cat! Y-your a cat! Oh, no, oh no..." she started panicking, but my sensitive ears couldn't handle it, so I just, forced my tail into her mouth to shut her up. '_Hmm, maybe I should have done that earlier. A lot quieter._'

"Heh, I'm not a cat, I am a lynx, a black leopard I guess you could say. I am not a docile house cat." I quoted monotone, the fear in her eyes strengthened though, but I didn't really care. Smirking I slowly pulled out my thick furry tail, a thin coat of saliva covered the tip and a tiny trail connected to her lips. "I am not a tame little kitty cat."

"But your still a cat... what would you want with me anyway? Why don't you go to Saaya. I'm sure she would love that-" she spat, pointing to my tail, "down her throat..." she grumbled, angry and glaring, but that only made me want to make her scared.

"You know, other parts of me are much thicker than my tail, maybe not as long, but definitely much more thick, and hard." after I said that she shrunk back as far as she could, gulping and looking away. "Don't worry, you will be the only one to see it, touch it, feel it pounding you, taste it going down your throat. Heh, you are mine after all. My personal little toy. My prey." and with that I leaned down closer, so close I could taste her.

"N~... I-Ikuto... Maybe we should go back?" she asked in a voice so high and soft, seeming so innocent, I just wanted to eat her then and there. "I-I... this doesn't feel safe..."

"Your right, it's not safe, not when I am on the prowl." I whispered into her ear, kneeling down to her level I licked up her neck, enjoying the salty tang. Heat radiated from her blush as she gasped out, surprised "And you taste so~ good," I purred.

"Ah-ah... n~... I-Ikuto," she mumbled softly, clinching my shirt as she tried to push me back. "D-don't, that feels weird..." that only made me want to ravish her. Slowly, yet forcefully slipping my tail under her skirt, she gasped out, instantly trying to clam her legs shut. Sighing, I lick her lips, trying to distract her mind as I use my leg to prop hers' open. After being successful, my tail wiggled farther up, stroking her through her panties. She gasped out loudly, blushing brighter, allowing me to slip my tongue inside her lips. "N~ah!" she moaned, like music to my ears, I quickly fought and finished the small battle with her tongue over who controls her mouth. I explored every little crevice of her mouth. My tail digging into her through her panties, I felt the wetness soak through onto my tail.

Without warning, my tail found the rim of her underwear, and slipped through, stroking the lips of her pussy, earning high, ecstasy moans to escape her lips, exciting me farther. Her thighs shook a little as she griped my arms, the look on her face was pure pleasure, though she tried to hide it.

"Ne-Amu, your so wet, I want to taste it..." I whispered into her ear, pulling my tail free from under her skirt and pulling away from her lips. "But I want you to taste yourself as well." I whispered, running my tail over her lips, slowly wiggling the tip inside. Watching her face as I slipped my tail into her mouth. She was bright red, panting slightly as her lips tightened around my tail. Smirking I wiggled it a little, making sure her tongue hits it. Gasping, her hands clamp around mt tail, perking my interest.

"N-no... st-stop..." she mumbled, trying to pull my tail out of her mouth, but what she didn't expect was my tail to be almost pure muscle. "Gah! Nm..." she breathed, her eyes shut as she was forced back, now on her back, just now realizing how much power I truly have.

"I don't want to stop, I want to go farther." I whispered, pulling my tail out slowly, all her juices off the tip. Suddenly, she jumped back, running to the other side of the roof where there was left over equipment from a while back. I watched, taking slow strides to her, as she dug through the stuff, tossing out ropes, chains, and hammers. She jumped and ran after the hammer and grasped the handle, threatening to hit me with it but I became interested in the ropes and chains.

"You really think I'm scared of a hammer? Heh..." holding up my hand, I formed a fist, of which claws formed, a smirk on my face as she paled. Picking up the chains and roped with my free hand I walked closer, my eyes on hers.

"D-don't come any closer! I mean it!" chuckling at her terrified expression, and her fatal attempt to be brave. Slowly getting closer, she backs herself up, till in the corner of the fencing. My instincts of a hunt kick in and I lower my body, step after step, inching closer to my prey. She backs into the corner, to scared to scream for help, but before she could get her thoughts in order, I pounced. Pinning her to the fence and I bit and licked at her ear and neck.

"You know, in the class room, when I was staring into your eyes?' I breathed, trying to make this conversation quick as my hand ripped the hammer away, tossing it with ease to the other side of the roof.

"Ye-yes?" she asked blushing and moaning out as her mind was still lost.

"The moment you look away, you showed you were submissive, and that's when I took dominance." she gasped a little when I said that, but I didn't stop nipping, sucking, or biting, making sure the fact she is mine is shown. Without warning. I ripped her shirt right off, pinning her hands above her head.

"Ah! N-no..." she panted, blushing brighter. I got an idea. Pinning her hands higher up on the fence to were she couldn't touch the floor, I tied the chains to keep her hands in place. "W-what are you doing! D-don't!" smirking I let go, watching her wiggle around trying to get down.

"Heh, you know the more you bounce, the more I want to rip off the bight pink and black lace bra you are wearing. Your boobs are driving me insane just watching them jiggle in that skimpy little thing." I whispered, watching her freeze up, unsure of whether to keep struggling, or try to avoid getting raped.

"L-let me go..." she mumbled, her mind to far lost, looking to the human law for help. "I-if you rape me, I can tell the police, they will hunt you down and put you in jail. You can't keep me up here forever, my mom will get worried. They will look for me... I-if you kill me they will still hunt you down! Cosplay freak!" she shouted, thinking she has thought it all out.

"If they remember you exist." I said, ripping off her skirt as well, getting my first look at her underwear. "Oh? Heh. Sexy. Hot pink lace on black sting panties? You don't look innocent in the lest." I whispered into her ears, biting them as I thought about if someone else were to strip her, instantly wanting to locker up in my bedroom, forever.

"Ah... t-there the only pair I had... s-shut up..." she whimpered, using her legs to try and push me back. "L-let me go... please?"

"But if you have one pair like this, you have to have more. Why should I let you go where you can run and hide, when I can take you now." I whispered, dropping to my knees and grabbing her ankles. Laying them on top of my shoulders, and touching her through her panties, and smelling her arousal.

"Ah! D-don't!" she moan out, the wetness soaked though her panties quickly, the sent was over powering. My ears twitched as her moans echoed, suddenly I became worried someone might come up here.

"The louder you moan, the more likely someone will wonder up here, and see you naked. He might take pictures and you will never be able to show your face again. I don't have a problem with that though, I can take you home with me anytime." I mumbled, as if I truly didn't care, but it worked. She would rather have only me see her this way then the entire school. I pulled off her soaked panties, the aroma overloading my senses. She whimpered, trying to close her legs and push me away. I held my place, running my finger through the lips of her pussy.


End file.
